Anything
by leapylion3
Summary: An H/L oneshot, with some Luke.


It was a gorgeous summer morning on the New Republic capital, Coruscant. The sun shone through the windows, the bedroom glowing with light. Senator of the newly formed Republic, Princess Leia Organa, woke up, overjoyed, with a big goofy smile on her face. Today was her twenty-fifth birthday, and she knew _exactly _what she wanted. She wanted her lover, Han Solo, to finally propose to her. They had been together for two years, and had already brought up the subject of marriage.

"Why won't you propose to me, already?" Leia had asked him, more times than she could count.

He'd always respond with something along the lines of, "When the time is right, sweetheart."

The princess had thought that the 'right time' had long since passed, and she wasn't willing to wait any longer. If he didn't propose today, well…she'd think of something. She'd do anything to get Han Solo to the altar.

"Han?" She called softly after noticing he wasn't in bed with her, or anywhere else in their bedroom. It seemed like something out of a dream; five years ago, if Leia Organa had been told that she'd end up falling in love with a smuggler, she'd probably laugh in their face. Now, she couldn't be happier.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Han said tenderly, walking into the bedroom with a tray filled with all of Leia's favourite breakfast foods on it. The glorious smells wafted past the princess' nose as he set them down on the side-table, her grin mirroring her lover's.

"Han, that's so sweet!" She gushed, bringing him close and passionately kissing the rogue's lips.

"Anything for my girl," He grinned crookedly, making her heart skip a beat. He always had that effect on her; she wondered if she had the same effect on him. If so, he didn't show it. Maybe he was just a good actor.

"Anything?" Leia pressed, playing with his hair. She batted her eyelashes and smiled seductively. "Anything at all?" Judging by the way his larynx bobbed, and the way he stared at her lips, the answer was yes. "So how about you propose?"

That brought him back to reality. "Leia, we talked about this," He disengaged from her embrace, handing Leia her robe. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind, and she smiled in spite of herself. _"I want to give you an early birthday present," _Han had said.

"Han, don't you want to get married? Have children?" Leia pleaded, tossing the robe onto the other side of the bed.

"Leia, you know I do, but…"

"But what?"

He looked at the princess dead in the eye. "You should have someone better." The ex-smuggler looked at her once more, and then left the room.

The princess felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Looking at the tray of food, she suddenly lost her appetite. She sniffled and clutched the sheet tighter to herself. "Han," Leia sobbed as she heard the apartment door close, "Come back!" It was no use. He was gone. This was turning out to be the worst birthday in history. She curled up under the covers in a foetal position.

Leia stayed like that for hours, replaying the conversation in her mind hundreds of times. "Han," She whispered to the empty room, "There's no one better than you. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Leia?" Luke Skywalker's called from outside of the apartment. "You in here?" He didn't even have to ask the question; he could no doubt sense her presence. And he could probably sense that she was a wreck.<p>

"Luke?" He heard his sister sniffle.

"Yeah, it's me," He replied softly, leaning against the door. "Can I come in?"

"Do you care if I look like a mess?"

The Jedi chuckled. "You're my sister; it's fine." The princess opened the door, and looked at him with red, puffy eyes. Luke knew she had been crying; he had heard her a few minutes ago with his enhanced hearing. "You okay?" He asked. His sister shook her head and began to cry again, wiping her nose on her sleeve. The Tatooine native enfolded her in a hug, wondering why she would be so upset on her birthday.

"Han left," Leia wept, answering his unspoken question.

Luke leaned back to look in her eyes. "What do you mean? He's coming back, obviously."

She shook her head furiously. "I don't know, Luke!" Sobs racked throughout the senator's body.

Her brother brought her to the kitchenette and sat her down. "Maybe this'll cheer you up," He stood behind her and placed a necklace around the princess' neck. It was a thin brown string, with a simple blue crystal as a pendant. "Happy birthday, sister," Luke placed a tender kiss on Leia's cheek.

"Thank you, Luke," She whispered, gripping the pendant tightly. "What crystal is this? I've never seen anything like it,"

"It's a crystal that's normally used to construct a lightsaber," He explained, taking a seat across from Leia. "Now, since it's _my _birthday, too, I expect a gift in return," The Jedi joked, leaning back in his chair.

The princess smiled weakly. "Of course. Let me go and get it," She returned a couple minutes later, holding a box behind her. She sat down and slid it across the table. "It's from Han and me." Luke opened the box, only to find a small hologram. He looked at his sister quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "Just turn it on," She pleaded.

He did as instructed. The small hologram projected a still of him, Leia and Han, arm in arm, shortly after the medal ceremony back on Yavin IV all those years ago. The Jedi Master looked up and beamed at his sister. "Thank you. I love it. It's great."

* * *

><p>"I really should get going," Luke told his sister. They talked for an hour or so, and he did his best to make his sister feel better. She seemed to be in a slightly better mood, so he figured it was alright to leave. He got a message from General Rieekan, saying that someone was here to see him. Luke didn't know who, but he had a hunch it was his ex-girlfriend from Tatooine, Savannah. He admitted he <em>hoped <em>it was her.

"Thanks for staying awhile, Luke," Leia said, walking him to the door.

"Anything for my little sister," He winked, and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Leia,"

"Bye, Luke. I love you,"

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>After taking a nice, hot, refreshing shower, Princess Leia ventured to her office; she always did work when she felt the need to take her mind off of things. Which was quite often, actually. She noticed a small note attached to her datapad. The girl picked it up and read it quickly.<p>

_Meet me on the rooftop as soon as you can. I have something special for you._

_ I'll be waiting. _

_ Love, Han._

The sensible part of her wanted to rip up the note and throw it in the trash. The more romantic part decided to go. She slipped on a blue, silky dress that Winter had given her for her last birthday. Leia quickly applied some makeup, and decided to leave her hair down. She was halfway out the door before she remembered; _shoes_.

* * *

><p>Leia Organa stepped out of the turbolift, feeling an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if he wanted to break up with her? For good? She didn't think she could handle living without him; he was already taken away from her once before. She knew she was thinking about the worst case scenario, but what if it actually happened?<p>

"I got your note," The princess said quietly from behind the smuggler. He visibly jumped, as he obviously didn't hear Leia arrive. He spun around, facing his lover. Dressed in a suit, she had to admit; he cleaned up nicely.

"Leia," He stated, taking a step towards the senator. "You…you look stunning," Han admitted after gaping at her for a few moments.

She blushed and smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't look so bad yourself, hotshot," He responded by grinning and taking her by the hand. He led her towards a table set up on the middle of the roof. She stared at it in awe, and then looked at the starry sky. "It's just like-"

"-our first date," Han finished her sentence. He pulled out a chair; "Milady."

She giggled and happily sat down. "How sweet of you," When he didn't sit down, she looked at him worriedly. "Han-?"

He kneeled down next to her. "Listen, Leia, I know I should have done this sooner…" Han pulled out a small box, his eyes full of emotion. "Princess…I love you more than anything in this galaxy…" His voice wavered and cracked. _Is he really going to do this? _Leia thought frantically, taking a deep breath. She bit her lip in anticipation, and also to stop any sobs from escaping. Han opened the box, revealing a gold band, a perfectly cut diamond resting on top. "Leia Organa, will you marry me?"

The princess grinned so wide it hurt her jaw. Tears of pure joy rolled down her cheeks, "Yes," She cried. "A million times yes, in every language," Her grin mirrored his. With shaking hands, Han held her trembling hands and placed the ring. They stood up and kissed each other fiercely, that morning's fight long forgotten. "I love you so much, Han," Leia clung to her lover.

"I know, sweetheart," He smiled crookedly, letting a tear escape. "I love you, too."


End file.
